reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Jade
First mentioned in chapter 884, when she accompanied Yuan Tiexin who came to negotiate with Zero Wing. Description Purple Jade is a peak expert in Secret Pavilion and considered a peerless genius. Her real name is Wen Hua.Chapter 884 Appearance Described as beautiful, great beauty and peerless beauty.Chapter 884Chapter 1050 Her beauty could stand shoulder-to-shoulder to Gentle Snow.Chapter 893 In the real world, she carries a martial artist's aura and her appearance is only slightly diferent for her game avatar. In comparison to her appearance in Shi Feng's previous timeline, she was young, immature and lacked the arrogant aura. However she carried an cold and indifferent expression.Chapter 885 In the Secret Pavilion's training system she wears purple-red martial astist robes.Chapter 893 During the Secret Pavilion Auction she wore a white dress.Chapter 1786 When she made her appearance during the departure of the Secret Chamber of Commerce from Zero Wing City, she appeared as a heroic woman in gorgeous sacred armor. Chapter 2110 Personality Competitive and Diligent - Consistently challenges stronger players to improve herself. Calm and patient personalityChapter 884, cold and indiffrent expression.Chapter 885 Abilities Extremely talented. Class: Tier 2 Swordsman Realm of Refinement: * Refinement Realm (age 17) Chapter 884Chapter 893 * Flowing Water Realm (Peak) (age 19) Chapter 893 * Void Realm Chapter 2152 Realm of Truth: * Truth Realm Chapter 1972 Equipment First appearance Chapter 1104: * Two Epic Rank Items, One was a sword and the other was a pair of shoes. The weapon was given to her due to her status as the Guild's top genius. Second appearance Chapter 1648: * Same two pieces of Epic Rank items as previous appearance * Numerous piece of Level 50 Fine-Gold Equipment, with the weakest being a Level 45 Dark-Gold equipment. Third appearance Chapter 2110: * Dragonblood Sword Personal Achievement * Managed to defeat the Sacred Temple's Sword Meister, Ruthless SkyChapter 1050 History In Shi Feng's previous timeline, Purple Jade had been popular for her beauty and had many admirers. She had been the user of the Advanced Combat Technique Void Steps, which inspired Shi Feng to learn it through her battle videos. Chapter 884 Current Timeline When she was introduced, Purple Jade was a peerless genius groomed by the Secret Pavilion. Many of the guild's upper echelon and old monsters valued her for her talent, and heavily invested in training her thus her status was on par with the Guild Elders. Although she joined the Secret Pavilion at a later age than Cold Autumn, who was the top genius at that time, she was able to surpass him under the training of the guild and took the status as top genius. Chapter 884Chapter 1104 She had reached the Refinement Realm ahead of many of her peers (such as Gentle Snow and Cold Autmun) and she was labelled as one of the Three Great Geniuses of the Secret Pavilion. Chapter 884Chapter 893Chapter 1050 As one of the great talents of the Secret Pavilion, Yuan Tiexin often took her on field trips to teach her about the various organisations, experts and true monsters of the Virtual Gaming World.Chapter 744 At the age of 19, she was already at the peak of the Flowing Water Realm and it was mentioned that she broke through to the Void Realm in a later chapter. Chapter 893Chapter 2152 She was able to break through into the Truth Realm by observing and studying Shi Feng's battles. Chapter 1972 Category:Characters Category:Secret Pavilion __NOEDITSECTION__